Teenaged Avengers
by Redrogue17
Summary: Basically a High School AU of the Avengers team with Laura, Spidy, and Falcon in place of Black Widow, Hulk, and Cap as part of the "Main Six." Rating may go up. Enjoy but no cursing, remember, I have the list. Rated T just in case. Other character to be added...


**Here is my first superhero fan-fiction: contains AU and original fandoms, a bunch of OCs, least 1 OOC, a dozen+ other characters and fandoms as "cameos", and 6+ characters that I added a little redrogue17 flare to. **

**The magic of an ancient power has brought forth a mighty team together when an ancient and long lost evil returns and threatens not only their world but all the worlds of the nine realms; to save everyone, they must band together… bah-bah-bah, it's basically a sort of Avengers story where most of the Marvel characters are teens in high school.**

**000**

Peter Parker entered Midtown High's principal's office with the usual first day jitters. Well, it wasn't his first day period, but his first day back as a junior, after the accident, after his wake-up call, after his whole life changed forever. And the fact that he was called by the principal didn't make the teen feel any better.

"Mr. Parker," a fifty-something year old man in a grey and blue suit greeted the young man.

"Oh, hey, Principal Kirby," he replied politely albeit nervously, "What's up?"

Principal Kirby turned the teen with his hand towards five other teens: one was an African American in a red hoodie, another was a girl with thick shades and shoulder length black hair, the third was a blonde stone-faced boy with a scar under his left eye, another one was very tall with blonde hair and small but visible muscles, and the last was another young man with dark hair, blue eyes and something glowing under his shirt.

"Peter Parker, these are the new students: Sam Wilson, Laura Kinney, Clint Barton, Swedish exchange student Jake Olsen, and Tony Stark," Principal Kirby introduced, "Students, meet your escort for the day: Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you all," Peter greeted, waving.

Jake smiled a big and friendly smile and shook Peter's right hand, "Likewise, my new friend."

Peter smiled back weakly, saying, "Owwww-do you do?"

After Jake released his grip, Parker flexed his hand a little, thinking _Man, that kid's got quite a grip there._

Sam playfully slapped Peter on the back saying, "What's up bro?"

Clint and Laura nodded to the freckled boy in acknowledgement while Tony spoke up, "Don't get too used to seeing me; I'm just here 'til I turn eighteen, then I'm outta here."

"Since they all have similar schedules to yours, I figured it would be good for you to show them around," Principal Kirby explained before leaving, "Have a nice first day, gentlemen and lady."

He headed back to his office, leaving the six teens to turn around and walk down the hallway.

"So, Jake," Sam spoke up for conversation's sake, "how long have you been in town?"

"I just moved here," he replied, "Not long... a-a month ago at most."

Tony looked at the piece of paper in his hand and rudely asked, "Uh, what the heck are these numbers? They don't look like room numbers."

Clint, rolling his eyes while everyone else figured Tony must've been homeschooled, deadpanned, "That's your locker number and combination. You know: the place where you put your school stuff between classes so some jerk can't steal it."

"So Mr. Mysterious speaks," Sam joked before looking at their schedule sheets and exclaiming, "Whoa, cool, we're all locker neighbors!"

When they approached the lockers, Tony blinked and turned to Peter, "Please tell me there's digital lock on those things."

"Sorry, school's still in the late 90s property and supply-wise," Peter sheepishly explained.

"These will do well enough," Jake politely butted in before looking at his fellow students and asking "How do we open it?"

Peter smiled and showed him by demonstrating with his own locker. Jake was a fast learner, but held back on his great strength, oblivious to the others.

"Do you have your school supplies?" Peter asked.

Jake, Laura, Clint, and Sam took off their backpacks, pulling back the zippers, revealing their binders, folders, notebooks, pencils, and paper. Tony, however, pulled out and showed off his tablet.

"This school may be a few decades behind," he coolly explained, "but _I'm_ not. "

"Uh, Tony, not to be a stick in the mud but…," Peter advised the apparent "cool-geek," "Tablets aren't allowed in class unless the teacher gives the green light."

Tony looked like he was going to scream in terror, "Why not!?"

"Because they're considered a distraction," Clint deadpanned.

"Well, if I need any low tech stuff," Tony strutted as he opened his locker, "I can get it on my time."

"Oh. That is _sooo_ makes perfect sense," Clint sarcastically muttered.

"It does?" Jake commented, genuinely confused and taking Clint's words seriously.

"That was sarcasm Jake," Sam explained, placing a hand on the taller kid's shoulder, "Dude, no offence, but you gotta stop actin' like you're from Medieval times."

"I am sorry to… worry you Will's son," Jake stammered, "I do not mean to act strange but… New York is a very different r-err place for me."

Before Sam, or anyone else, could discuss the issue further, a sleeve of a very familiar jacket slammed Sam's locker shut.

"Hey Puny Parker, guess what!? Its Locker-Knocker time!" glared the infamous pigskin-jockey Flash Thomson before shoving Peter into his own locker, slamming the door shut.

Tony smirked and rebuked, "'Locker-knocker time?' Seriously, even the bullies here are old-school. C'mon this is the twenty-first century, do your hounding-thing online like everyone else."

Flash towered over Tony, growling, "What did you just say to me, dweeb?"

"That you need to invest in toothpaste, mouthwash, and breath mints," was Tony's reply.

Those would've been the last words to ever come out of the smaller lad's mouth if Laura hadn't grabbed Thomson's wrist in mid punch. Flash's face changed from one of anger to one of pain from her pinching his pressure point.

"Listen careful, because I'm only going to say this once," she warned the larger teen with an eerie calm, "the next time you decide to pick a fight with another student, don't. Am I clear?"

Flash nodded and Laura released him. After he left, she put in Peter's locker combination and let her "tour guide" out, however ungracefully.

"Dude, you just missed everything!" Sam exclaimed as Peter got up, "Tony smart mouthed that football jerk and Laura totally saved him with some sweet ninja move!"

"Who _was_ that?" Clint inquired.

"Eugene Thomson, resident football champ," Peter explained, "Everyone just calls him 'Flash' though."

"More like 'Trash,'" Tony muttered.

The bell ranged, causing Jake to flinch as if it were an attack or a warning and Laura to wince like the sound was ten times louder.

"Relax Jake, that's just the warning bell," Peter explained, calming the tall lad, "It means we have ten minutes to get to class."

000

First period was History. Their teacher, Dr. Samson, walked in the room; he was the type that wore a dress shirt and slacks on Mondays-Thursdays, then casual on Fridays and a mullet all week. He was thirtyish and girls found him very attractive. As soon as he entered, the class grew quiet. He smiled and greeted the class, introduced himself, and took roll call.

"What's a first day without a project?" Dr. Samson stated, causing the class to groan, "Aww, c'mon, I'm nice enough to put you all in groups! Projects will be due September 26-see? A month and a week from today…. You got all the time you need."

He grabbed his clipboard, leaning back on his desk, and began calling out names for groups of six.

"And last, but not least, Peter Parker," Peter sat up straight as he heard his name, "you will be working with Laura Kinney, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Jake Olson. You six get Project Avenger. The six of you have ten minutes in-class time to discuss your topic."

The six moved together, Clint and Tony rather grudgingly, to better communicate.

"What's Project Avenger?" were the first words to come out of Jake's mouth.

"Dude! Everybody knows what Project Avenger is!" Sam quietly exclaimed.

Tony then explained, "Project Avenger was the 1940s World War II attempt to create super soldiers to fight off Nazis and modern samurais. It was shut down after the lead scientist was murdered by a HYDRA spy during the first test."

"And that first test subject became the first ever real life superhero Captain America," Peter added giddily.

"Him, I know of," Jake replied.

0000

After history class, Peter and the others went to their next three classes together. The morning was overall smooth sailing, Jake, Sam, and Tony amusing Peter with Jake's obliviousness, Sam's jokes, and Tony's sarcastic remarks. Clint seemed to have something against Tony and would often be the first to get into an argument with the dark haired lad. Their Science class was probably the highlight of the rivalry.

Tony quickly flipped through all the pages in his science book, raised his hand, and rudely asked the teacher, "Excuse me professor, is there any material in this room with information that's _not_ obsolete?"

"Are there any manners in your head that's not obsolete?!" Clint shot back, starting yet another argument between the two.

"These two _really_ don't see eye to eye," Peter quietly commented to Jake as the teacher tried to break up the fight.

"I doubt that," Jake whispered back, "They look about the same height..."

Sam snickered and explained, "He means they're opposites."

000

Lunch couldn't come quickly enough for Peter, three and a half hours of school had passed and the boy was starving. Apparently, so was Jake.

"How could you live in the twenty-first century and not know about pizza," Tony interrogated as Jake wolfed down his eighth slice.

"Also," Sam added, more surprised by Jake's appetite than his lack of cultural knowledge, "How could you eat an entire plate of meatballs and still be this hungry?"

Jake didn't answer either of the questions asked; instead, he gulped down the contents of his bottle of soda in one breath.

"This drink, I like it," Jake stated about the now empty bottle.

"You got that right," Sam agreed.

"Another!" Jake called out before throwing the bottle to the ground.

A few of the other students looked at the new kid's table in surprise, at least until Tony coolly dismissed their curiosity, "nothing to see here folks, it's just an accident."

Clint picked up the empty bottle and glared at Jake, "what the heck was that?!"

"It was delicious and I wanted another," Jake defended.

"Then you get one yourself or ask," Clint scolded.

"I… just did," Jake explained, utterly confused.

"No, nicely like, 'excuse me, can you please get me another pop? I'll owe you.'"

"I meant no disrespect."

"Well, from now on no smashing without permission, deal?"

"You have my word."

000

Peter missed out on Jake's "outburst" while getting his own lunch from the cafeteria line. As he walked towards his new friends, he turned around after he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Pete, over here," Harry waved.

Peter walked up to his friend and greeted, "Hey Harry how was your summer?"

"Well, my dad had to go to a lot of board meetings," Harry replied, "I spent a lot of time bored. How 'bout you? Sorry to hear about your uncle."

Peter momentarily blanked out as he thought about his "vacation" before answering, "Oh you know, just hangin' with my aunt. Hey, Principal Kirby left me in charge of the new kids and we all ended up project partners for history class, wanna meet them?"

"Sure," Harry replied as he picked up his tray and followed his friend.

Laura was reading a book while Sam watched Jake inhale another slice of pizza and Tony and Clint glared at each other.

"This is so going on my blog," Sam grinned as he pulled out his iPhone and told Jake "smile" and took the taller boy's picture.

Peter and Harry walked up to the table, Pete saying, "Hey guys, this is my buddy Harry Osborn. Harry, this is Jake Olsen, Laura Kinney, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, and…"

"Tony Stark," Harry interrupted, starring down at the dark haired boy, "We've met."

"Where, a tech convention?" Sam inquired before realizing, "Wait a minute… Osborn….Stark…Oh my gosh, your dads are the two biggest inventors on the planet!"

"That explains so much," Clint muttered under his breath.

"Who also happen to be competitors," Tony added to Sam's epiphany.

"_Were _competitors," Harry interjected before adding in a somewhat consoling tone, "Sorry about your old man by the way."

"What do you mean by that?" Jake asked.

Before Harry could explain, a suddenly painful, tingling sensation goes off in Peter's head.

"Get down!" he ordered his friends in a hushed scream.

The other six did as they were told. An explosion blasts a hole in the rear wall, ahuge gaping hole to the outside where brick used to be. Instantly, students scream and run away from the hole in a panic, and then they see them.

The Frightful Four, minus one member.

Wizard, a technological genius and the mastermind of the team; He has robotic instruments that do a lot of fighting for him. He likes wearing purple armor a lot for some reason, even though anyone with a sane fashion sense would probably find his taste tacky.

Klaw, a scientist/adventurer who's now basically living sound. In order for him to keep a stable, human shape, he needs to be inside a robotic shell like the one he's using right now.

And Thundra, a warrior Amazon from an alternate dimension; very complicated, will make your head asplode. And yes, "asplode," normal words fail to describe the general weirdness of this reality.

And they're all here. At Midtown High. Probably looking for blood.

Wizard held Kirby in his hand, "Attention, children! Your principal has an announcement to make!"

The principal looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets, "Uh, yes! Students, the school is now under control of the Frightful Four!"

000

**To be continued**


End file.
